Le temps s'égrène - saison 1 (1971-1972)
by prune.noire
Summary: 1er septembre 1971, première rentrée pour la génération des maraudeurs. Venez suivre leur scolarité, les voir grandir et croiser avec eux, au détour d'un couloir d'un cour ou d'une retenue les autres personnages de leur génération : Lucius, Cissy, Bella, Xenophilius, Bertha Jorkins, Greta Grandamour, Irma Pince, les frères Prewett, Dolores Ombrage... et leurs secrets d'adolescents.
1. Les dés sont jetés

_Hello everybody, voici ma toute première fanfic !_  
 _Le temps s'égrène au temps des maraudeurs, morceaux de vie sur 7 années, vous croiserez Lily, James, Severus et Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrow mais aussi Andromeda, Lucius et Narcissa, Xenophilius, Minerva et Dumby-cheri, Bella et Franck Longdubat... Et d'autres, mais je vous laisse des surprises._  
 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si le cœur vous en dit, et a me corriger sur le rating et tous ces autres trucs ou je ne comprends pas toujours tout (n'essayez pas pour l'orthographe, même quand je fais de mon mieux, c'est peine perdue).  
Rating K pour l'instant, ça va changer un de ces quatre.  
_

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter et la plupart des personnages présents dans cette fanfic appartiennent à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que reconstruire leur passé à partir des indices et des informations qu'elle a bien voulu nous offrir.  
Credit image : Hakumo, sur Zerochan : 274767  
**

J'ai modifié le premier chapitre : posté d'un seul coup ce qui devait être deux chapitres, histoire d'aller jusqu'à la première rencontre de James et Lily. Si vous avez lu la première version, repassez par ici !  
Love

 **•••**

Lewis Cubitt était passionné des ponts depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait une affection particulière pour les ponts en demi-cercle, surtout si ceux-ci se reflétaient dans l'eau comme d'immenses calices, grands yeux ouverts qui guettent au milieu de la ville. En dehors de cette tocade poétique, il aimait également toutes les autres sortes, formes, architectures de ponts, et envisageait d'écrire une _Typologie des Ponts de l'Empire Britannique_ lors de ses vieux jours. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'on lui confia en 1850 la conception de la gare Kings Kross à Londres, il dessina pour la façade deux immenses arcs qui baignaient les quais de la lumière du jour.

Plus d'un siècle plus tard, la gare King Cross continuait de surveiller les allées et venues des londoniens. Huit heure du matin, marée de chapeaux-melon noirs sur costumes noirs, cannes et chaussures cirées. Parapluies. Les employés de la gare ressemblent à des grooms, casquette, trois boutons brillants sur leur veste.

Neuf heure du matin. Cheveux détachés, blousons de cuir, pantalon évasés, des hommes plus jeunes, des femmes aux mollets découverts, cheveux longs et lisses, symétriquement répartis, jupes trop courtes pour le vent et la pluie, jambes longues juchées sur talons-plateforme, qui battent le pavé, le goudron et les flaques. Bleus de travail, lunettes rondes, polos, jupes longues et tong. Barbe, pull sans manches, trop courts, sur chemises trop longues, boucles d'argent à l'oreille droite.

Dix heures : papis. Pardessus trop larges pour leurs épaules maigres, trop serrés sur leurs ventres bedonnants, chapeaux mous, lunettes épaisses. Quelques femmes, fichus sur leurs cheveux bouclés par bigoudis, paniers de courses pesant au creux des coudes pliés.

Au milieu de la troupe ordinaire, quelques hurluberlus. Il est presque l'heure. Quelques femmes débordent dans leurs robes évasées, style new look, deux décennies de retard. Des manteaux long, des cous enserrés dans des cols froufroutants, des chemises aux allures de pourpoints, des dentelles, broderies, organzas et velours. Tissus lourds, empesés, qui brillent puis se ternissent à chaque pas selon les lumières. Des robes, comme des blouses à carreaux, roses, jaunes, bleus pastels. Des chapeaux haut-de-forme et des casquettes de golf, vestes croisés, fermetures sur le coté.  
Une fois par an, le premier septembre, c'est un carnaval silencieux et discret à la gare King Cross.

\- ... et le toit de la tour de l'horloge est également inspiré de l'architecture italienne, on dit même que c'est le Prince Albert en personne qui a insisté pour...  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'écoute, Georges. Elle est bien trop excitée pour retenir quoi que ce soit.  
La femme pose sa main sur le bras de son mari. Ils forment un étrange contraste. Elle est brune, petite et replète. Son nez aquilin tranche au milieu de ses traits lourds. Elle n'est pas belle. Son visage respire la bienveillance, ça rattrape. Son mari, en revanche, est plutôt bel homme. C'est un grand roux. Son corps est un peu long, ses yeux plutôt petits et son crane se dégarnit doucement. Son pas vif et la prestance de son allure effacent ces quelques imperfections. Une deuxième femme trottine derrière eux. Brune, elle aussi, elle pourrait être la sœur de la première. Plus grande et plus sèche que sa compagne, plus austère aussi, elle porte une un chapeau noir, une jupe plissé trop longue pour être élégante et une veste large et mal coupée. Ses chaussures ressemblent à des chaussons, et elle a l'air d'une institutrice des années 50. Devant eux gigotent de concert deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années.  
\- Sev, gronde la gamine, attends moi !  
\- Ne vous éloignez pas trop ! S'inquiète une des mères. Un pli soucieux barre son front, sa petite s'apprête à les quitter.  
Les trois adultes rejoignent les enfants entre les quais 9 et 10.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, seul les sorciers le peuvent. Je vais accompagner les enfants sur le quai.  
\- Merci Eileen, sourit l'homme avant de reprendre :  
\- Hé bien, Lily, bon voyage ma chérie...  
\- Sois bien sage à l'école, et sois prudente n'est ce pas ? coupe sa femme. Et écris nous dès que tu arrives, raconte nous tout !

La mère étreint sa fille, la presse entre ses seins. Elles ont les mêmes yeux verts, ceux de l'adulte sont mouillés, ceux de la fille brillent d'impatience.  
\- Hé bien, Pétunia, tu ne dis pas au revoir à ta sœur ?  
L'homme s'adresse à une seconde enfant. Plus discrète, elle est passée inaperçue jusqu'alors, dans les jupes de sa mère. Plus grande que l'autre fillette, brune comme sa mère, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Salut, Lily.  
Satisfait, l'homme embrasse à son tour sa fille cadette. Le couple est embarrassé, debout les bras ballant, tandis qu'Eileen explique aux enfants la suite du programme. Elle leur désigne le mur qui sépare les deux quais, dans lequel d'autres gens foncent puis disparaissent.  
\- Severus, prends ton chariot et vas y. Lily, vas avec lui, je vous suis avec tes affaires.  
La petite adresse un sourire anxieux à ses parents et les deux enfants s'avancent bravement vers les briques et s'effacent à leur tour.  
\- Je vous rejoint dès qu'ils sont installés dans le train, assure Eileen avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Le chariot va rencontrer le mur, Lily ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, Severus essaie tant bien que mal d'en maitriser la trajectoire. La gare si sombre est maintenant baignée de lumière. Une locomotive d'un autre age souffle et suffoque, rouge, rutilante. Le quai est bondé, Lily et Sev ont les yeux grands émerveillés.  
\- Hé, les mioches, faites un peu attention.  
Un grand blond les toise, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.  
-Pardon, monsieur, s'excuse la gamine.  
Il doit avoir au moins 16 ans, et trois têtes de plus qu'eux. Ses cheveux, presque aussi blancs que sa chemise, sont lâchement noués par un ruban bleu nuit. Il a les yeux clairs et le visage sévère.  
\- Restez pas plantés là, allez donc voir ailleurs si vous y êtes.  
L'adolescent soupire, décidément, les premières années sont une plaie. Dire qu'il va se les coltiner toute l'année, avec leurs nez enrhumés, leur peur des escaliers et leur air perpétuellement perdu. Il tourne les talons, sa cape vole derrière lui. D'un pas souple, il se dirige vers l'arrière du train. Son regard s'arrête sur un gars de son age, plus costaud. Il se dirige vers lui, tend cérémonieusement une main digne.  
\- Thorfinn.  
\- Lucius. Décidément, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père.  
Un sourire en coin passe sur le visage du blond.  
\- Je prends ça pour un compliment. Qu'as tu fais de tes sourcils ? Une potion qui a mal tourné ?  
\- Te fiche pas de moi, Lucius, tu sais bien que je les perds. Bientôt j'aurais l'air de les avoir complétement épilés...  
Il soupire. Lucius lui lance un regard narquois.  
\- Ça te donnerais presque un côté mystérieux, tu choperas peut être plus, qui sait...  
\- Arrête de me chambrer. Dympha et Lucinda sont déjà dans le train, on les rejoint ?  
Son compagnon acquiesce, les deux ados sautent sur le marchepied de métal.

Les couloirs du train sont encombrés par des malles en tout genre. Les plus jeunes tirent et poussent des bagages plus ou moins lourds, essaient de ranger leurs affaires. Leurs parents veulent absolument les aider, derniers gestes affectueux avant des mois. Les pauvres petits ont peur qu'on les prennent pour des bébés.  
Au fond du train, un compartiment plus calme. Les fauteuils rouges et molletonnés accueillent déjà deux filles, deux brunes. La plus petite lève ses yeux endormis vers les nouveaux arrivants.  
\- Salut Lucius, on commençait à penser que tu irais directement au compartiment des préfets sans venir nous dire bonjour.  
Elle sourit. derrière son ton blasé, elle est contente de retrouver le grand blond avec qui elle va passer le plus clair de son temps, cette année encore.  
\- Dympha.  
Lucius hoche la tête, se tourne vers l'autre fille.  
\- Tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux Lucinda ? Tu te trouvais encore trop féminine ?  
\- Arrête ton char, Malefoy, rit franchement la seconde. Elle passe une main négligente sur son cou, dégagé par sa coupe à la garçonne, fait tinter les lourdes boucles d'opale qui ornent ses oreilles.  
Les deux garçons s'installent, Thorfinn se laisse carrément tomber sur la banquette, jambes écartées, le mâle viril est dans la place. Il dissuade d'un regard un petit blond qui lorgnait un des fauteuil.  
\- Alors, quoi de neuf depuis le bal Malefoy du 1er aout ?  
\- C'était bien, d'ailleurs ? demande la fille aux yeux blasés. Je l'ai loupé cette année, mes parents voulaient visiter la Grèce.  
\- Comme d'habitude.  
Le fils Malefoy appuie son menton au creux de sa paume, puis reprend :  
\- Mon père a abusé du Whisky-Pur-Feu, et poursuivit de ses ardeurs la nouvelle journaliste de la gazette, la petite Skeeter.  
\- T'aurais dur voir ça, pouffe Thorfinn. Heureusement qu'elle est bien accrochée, la journaleuse.  
\- C'était pas dans son papier.  
\- Oh, Dympha, ne sois pas stupide. Elle a beau être nouvelle, elle sait bien que si elle en touche un mot, c'est pas demain la veille qu'elle couvrira de nouveau les fêtes Malfoy. C'est une ancienne de Serdaigle quand même.  
Un sourire narquois traverse le visage de Lucius. Elle est sexy, la Lucinda, avec sa moue méprisante et sa nuque offerte. Il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde.  
\- D'autres potins ?  
\- Pas grand chose, cette année, c'est pas un grand cru. Ma mère a pleuré quand elle a vu mes cheveux, je les avais coupés l'après midi même. Au milieu des vieux, ça a fait son petit effet.  
Thorfinn prend le relais :  
\- Aymeric Crabbe a peloté Bridget Urquart dans les buissons.  
\- Ah, ça c'est plus intéressant ! Ils sont ensemble alors ?

Le train s'ébranle, les roues crissent sur le métal, couvrant la réponse de Lucius, qui doit répéter :  
\- J'en doute. Crabbe a beau se souler à la potion de beauté, ça n'arrange pas son acné. A part ça... L'ainé des Lestrange et la deuxième des Black ont fait leur entrée dans le monde...  
\- Narcissa ? Elle est bandante la blonde, sous ses airs de sainte nitouche, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure...  
\- Tttt, ne sois pas vulgaire Rowles. Elle est trop classe pour toi de toute façon. Les Black, c'est du haut de gamme.  
\- Ouuh, chasse gardée des Malefoy ?  
\- Tiens ta langue. C'est une gamine de toute façon, l'ainée est une femme, au moins.  
\- Faut voir ses fréquentations...  
Le blond se lève, coupe court à la conversation.  
\- En parlant d'Andromeda, je vais rejoindre le wagon de tête et les autres préfets. Tu ferais mieux de venir, Lucinda.

Près de la locomotive, dans le premier wagon, deux sepentards font glisser la porte du premier compartiment. Huit paires d'yeux se tournent vers eux. Lucius lance un regard appréciateur vers la préfète-en-chef. Elle est belle, la brune. Son port de tête est celui d'une reine, son long cou blanc perle sous ses boucles épaisses, en partie relevées, attachées par une pince d'argent finement ouvragée. Du travail de gobelins. En même temps, c'est pas pour rien que les serpents l'ont élue plus belle fille de Poudlard l'an passé.  
\- Malefoy, Travers, on ne vous attendait plus.  
\- Hé, Black, depuis quand tu nous appelles par nos noms ? s'insurge Lucinda.  
Andromeda sourit. Décidément, elle aime bien la petite Travers. Elle a du caractère, un brin anticonformiste, on en ferra peut être quelque chose.  
\- Depuis que vous êtes en retard, Lucinda, assène la prefète-en-chef. Elle reprend :  
\- Vous connaissez vos homologues, Elisabeth Jones et Jonh Dodderidge, de Poufsouffle...  
Les deux serpentards froncent le nez de concert, Andromeda ignore leur moue méprisante :  
\- Celestina Radcliff et Xenophilius Lovegood, Serdaigle...  
\- Tu copies ma coupe de cheveux Lovegood ? Commence par les laver plus souvent si tu veux obtenir des résultats.  
\- Lucius, ne commence pas s'il te plait, soupire Andromeda. Et voici Amber Greville et...  
\- Franck Longdubat, on sait. Ne soit donc pas si cérémonieuse, pique Lucinda en se laissant tomber sur un siège vacant. Lucius se penche vers elle et chuchote :  
\- Parmi les potins qu'on a oublié tout à l'heure, Longdubat a tiré une tronche de trois pieds toute la soirée. Je pense que c'est parce que la petite Fawley m'a envoyé une déclaration en juin dernier...  
Andromeda jette un regard noir à Lucius, puis cherche des yeux Gervald Graves, le second préfet-en-chef. A son grand soulagement, il prend le relais. Le fils Malefoy choisit toujours le pire moment pour se lancer dans la provoc. Heureusement, Gervald coupe court avant la moindre effusion :  
\- Je suis donc le deuxième préfet-en-chef cette année. Malefoy, si tu veux bien, on reprend. En tant que préfets, c'est à vous que revient la lourde tache de conduire vos troupeaux respectifs de premières années dans les dortoirs après le banquet. Veillez à n'en perdre aucun. Andromeda et moi nous chargeons de la première ronde, ce soir, et on a autre chose à faire de notre nuit que de repêcher des nouveaux au quatre coins du château pour aller les border. A partir de demain, ce sont les préfets, c'est à dire vous, qui se chargerons des rondes entre 21h et minuit.  
Andromeda fouille dans son sac, sort un paquet de parchemins qu'elle distribue :  
\- Voici le planning des rondes. Vous passerez par deux, cinq nuit par mois. Comme chaque année, les maisons sont mélangées.  
Les huit préfets se penchent sur leurs planning, qui ont le mérite d'interrompre le combat de regard de Malefoy et Longdubat. Décidément, l'année commence bien. La préfète-en-chef détaille les visages concentrés de ses coéquipiers. Elle remercie le ciel -en l'occurrence, le directeur Dumbledore : l'équipe de cette année est à peu près équilibrée. L'an passé, Aymeric Crabbe et Isobella Brockhurst avaient passé l'essentiel de leurs rondes à s'étriper, tandis que Teignous Cornfoot essayait d'attirer Amanda Bones dans les buissons.  
Certes, Lovegood est le type le plus perché de cette école, mais merci Merlin, Radcliff et Jones feront équipe avec lui et rattraperont le coup. Au moins, ils ont échappé à Trelawney.  
Lucius cherche Longdubat des yeux. Il faudra les avoir à l'œil, les deux coqs. L'ainée des Black fronce les sourcils pour rappeler le fils Malefoy à l'ordre.

Gervald continue :  
\- Lors de ces rondes, ainsi que chaque fois qu'il n'y a pas de professeurs dans les parages, c'est à vous de faire respecter le règlement, que vous feriez mieux de consulter, histoire de l'avoir bien en mémoire... N'est ce pas Xenophilius ?  
\- Et nous comptons sur vous pour être é-qui-ta-bles. Andromeda détache les syllabeS et lance un regard appuyé à chacun d'entre eux.  
\- Pas question de retirer 50 points à un Gryffondor hors du dortoir, n'est ce pas Lucinda ?  
Sans laisser la serpentarde répondre, Andromeda continue sur sa lancée :  
\- Il y a un barème indicatif au dos de vos planning. Interdiction d'enlever 30 points à un premier année pour une histoire de cravate mal nouée. Nous comptons sur la pertinence de vos jugements... Oh, et en partant, prenez la peine d'informer les nouveaux qu'ils doivent enfiler leurs robes s'il vous plait.  
\- Bien, nous avons fini je pense. Évitez de vous entretuer dès le premier jour, blague Gervald.

Andromeda sourit à son homologue tandis que les préfets mettent les voiles :  
\- On s'en sort pas mal, non ?  
\- Te stresse pas, tu es parfaite.  
Ils ont déjà travaillé ensemble ces deux dernières années, ils se connaissent bien. La jeune fille apprécie l'humour cinglant de Gervald, qui n'épargne personne, pas même lui. Elle note le compliment : dans sa bouche, c'est rare.  
\- Heureusement que tu es là quand même. J'avais peur de tomber sur cet abruti de Wright, avec son côté je-m'en-foutiste à deux noises... Entre Longdubat et Lucius on va avoir du pain sur la planche.  
\- Le petit Malefoy bave des yeux dès qu'il te regarde. Tu devrais pas avoir de mal à le tenir, et je remonterai les bretelles de Franck si besoin. Mais c'est pas une tête brulée, ça devrait aller.  
Andromeda approuve, rassemble ses affaire et sourit. Elle se lève, annonce qu'elle part faire un tour dans les couloirs, au cas ou. Deux wagons plus loin, elle salue la dame des confiseries et achète quelques chocogrenouilles. Elle détaille la vendeuse sans age, pareille à elle même depuis 7 ans déjà. C'est une femme fatiguée, les cheveux emmêlés sous une coiffe usée. Probablement cracmole, sinon elle aurait mieux à faire de sa vie que de pousser un chariot pour des mioches. La vielle lui rend la monnaie sans lui rendre son sourire, et continue son chemin.

Moins d'un wagon plus loin, l'étale de confiseries est bloqué par une brune échevelée, qui provoque deux roux. A ses risques et périls, l'an dernier, ils ont fait cramer un compartiment. La vielle hausse les épaules et reprends sa litanie :  
\- Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises, Fizwizbiz... Vous pendrez quelque chose, mes mignons ?  
Elle penche la tête à travers une porte ouverte, une petite rousse ouvre de grands yeux. Elle est mignonne, la gamine.  
\- Hé, Sev, c'est des bonbons spéciaux ?  
Une née moldue. La vendeuse entreprend de lui détailler par le menu la totalité de son stock. C'est probablement le meilleur moment de son travail, quand elle découvre pour les enfants de moldus les merveilles du monde sorcier. Leurs yeux s'échauffent lorsqu'elle lève le voile sur ce nouveau monde de confiseries, encore inexploré. La rouquine choisit deux chocogrenouilles, un paquet de dragées et deux patacitrouilles.  
Cette fois ci, la vielle se fend d'un sourire édenté en comptant la monnaie.

\- T'as vu, Sev, c'est génial !  
Lily se retourne, fière de son choix, vers son ami brun. Il sourit jaune, il n'a pas les moyen de se payer quoique ce soit. Elle est belle, sa Lily, qui s'émerveille de tout. Il a beau faire celui qui connait, qui la guide, il n'en sait pas beaucoup plus qu'elle au final. Il aurait voulu lui acheter tout le chariot, bien sur, et finalement c'est elle qui partagera son maigre butin. Il le sait, il la connait, c'est pour eux deux qu'elle a fait ses emplettes, alors il détourne le sujet :  
\- Ouais, c'est super Lily. On changerait pas de compartiment ? Il désigne le couple qui se galoche depuis déjà une bonne demi heure en face d'eux et chuchote :  
\- Les échanges de salive, c'est pas le spectacle le plus appétissant...  
Elle glousse, il l'a fait rire.  
\- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle fait coulisser la porte suivante, deux bruns sont avachis au milieu d'une montagne de bonbons. La belle Lily ouvre des yeux ronds, Severus transforme une grimace d'envie en moue méprisante. Ces gosses de riches, tout leur tombe tout cuit dans la cuillère d'argent qui leur sert de bouche.  
\- Salut, vous êtes des premières années aussi ? Venez avec nous, on a plein de trucs à grignoter.  
Le brun qui vient de parler a les cheveux ébouriffés et des petites lunettes rondes. Il désigne son tas de confiserie d'un geste négligent. Severus voit bien que Lily meurt d'envie d'accepter pour gouter à toutes les merveilles qu'elle n'a pas pu acheter pour eux, alors il ne dit rien.  
La rousse s'assoit.  
\- Je m'appelle Lily Evans.  
\- James Potter.  
\- Sirius Black.  
Severus reste debout sur le seuil de la porte.  
\- Nous sommes nouveaux. Je stresse un peu, j'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'une répartition... J'espère qu'on ne va pas commencer par des examens, je ne connais rien-du-tout.  
Sacré Lily, elle fait déjà la conversation.  
\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter, sourit le second garçon, brun lui aussi, mais ses cheveux sont lisses. Tu va juste mettre le choixpeau, et il va t'attribuer une maison. Tant que tu n'es pas à Serpentard, tout va bien. Les sorciers qui vont là bas sont tous des abrutis qui se la jouent.  
Serevus grimace. Beau spécimen d'abruti qui se la joue, celui là. Lily se tourne vers lui :  
\- Ah ? C'est pas là ou tu veux aller, Sev ?  
Elle guète son avis, alors le garçon se tient droit et digne :  
\- C'est la meilleure maison, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Surement un fils de poufsouffles. Tous les grands sorciers vont à Serpentard, Merlin lui même...  
\- Laisse moi rire, le coupe le binoclard. C'est une maison de pauvres types qui veulent être admirés. Je veux aller à Grinfondor.  
Les yeux de James sont plantés dans ceux de Severus, se détachent et glissent jusqu'au sol, remontent. Un sourire tendancieux soulève le coin gauche de ses lèvres.  
\- C'est sur que vu ta dégaine, tu dois être en manque d'attention, hein Severus ?  
Le garçon aux cheveux lisses rigole sous cape.  
\- Vrai que c'est pas brillant. A part peut être les cheveux...  
\- T'as peur d'user ton cerveau si tu les laves ?  
Lily bondit sur ses pieds. Serevus a sorti sa baguette neuve.  
\- Viens, Sev, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Abrutis.  
Elle est digne, la belle Lily, elle l'entraine à sa suite. Severus manque de s'étaler au milieu du couloir, le fameux James lui a fait un croche patte. Il se rattrape à la manche de Lily, dont les yeux sont soucieux. Elle grille Potter du regard et se détourne.  
\- Hé, attendez, c'était juste pour rire !  
Le binoclard se penche dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
\- Allez, revenez, on a beaucoup trop de bonbons pour deux seulement !  
\- Merci, on s'en passera.  
Lily ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une, il a l'air de quoi, Severus, défendu par une fille, née moldue, qui plus est. Il sait qu'elle se prive des confiseries qui faisaient briller ses papilles pour lui, et il se sent stupide. Il jette un regard noir au petit Potter. Il tourne les talons, entre à la suite de son amie d'enfance, vers un autre compartiment.  
Elle sourit l'air de rien et lui tend une chocogrenouille. Il accepte, le cœur lourd. La boule dans l'estomac lui coupe l'appétit, il se force, pour donner le change.

 **•••**

 _Des bisous à mes premiers/ères lecteur/trices !_  
 _Petit jeu : qui reconnait quel personnage ? Quels sont ceux que j'ai complètement inventés ? Ceux qui ont un pied chez J.K. et l'autre dans mon cerveau ?_  
 _A bientôt pour la suite !_  
 _Pruny_


	2. La repartition

_Hello tout le monde !_  
 _La suite pour vous mes loulous, un ENORME bisous à Echco qui est la première a m'avoir donné son avis. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite_  
 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JK**

 **•••**

Le roulis métallique du train berce les passagers. Dehors, il pleut sur la verte campagne d'Écosse. Les gouttes cognent à la fenêtre comme des papillons de nuits, affolés par les lampes près des vitres. Au fond des fauteuils rouges, certains enfants baillent et dorment. Une fille a la tête posée sur les genoux de celui qui doit être son petit copain. Deux autres s'affrontent dans une Bataille Explosive. Ceux qui parlent chuchotent - à part quelques fortes têtes qui aiment à se faire voir.  
Lily est avalée par un des fauteuils molletonnés de leur compartiment. Elle est trop petite, une de ses jambes fait des ronds dans l'air sans toucher le sol. L'autre est repliée sous ses fesses. Elle a a troqué sa robe liberty contre l'uniforme de Poudlard, il y a une heure, aux toilettes. Au dessus de la chemise blanche, elle a opté pour le pull en V, gris, il a l'air si doux. Du coup, Severus a choisi le même. Au départ, il a avait opté pour le gilet -il s'est changé dès la montée dans le train, faudrait pas qu'on le prenne pour un moldu quand même. Il a finalement passé son chandail, pour s'assortir à Lily. C'est un détail anodin, pourtant ça le rassure. S"il est admis chez les serpents, il y a peu de chance qu'elle l'accompagne, ils refusent les nés-moldus. Cette histoire de pull, c'est comme un talisman pour la retenir près de lui encore un peu plus longtemps.  
Son tricot fait des peluches, a des pièces aux coudes. Il n'est pas neuf, quoi. Les parents de Lily étaient tellement fiers qu'ils ont cassé la tirelire, Petunia était verte de jalousie, c'était drôle.  
La belle Lily feuillette _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , à voix haute. Ça a fait fuir les trois autres gosses de leur age. Ce sont des imbéciles. Son visage est chauffé par la lumière de la lampe. Sur la table, les papiers des dragées brillent de toutes les couleurs. A la fin de la page, elle lui tend l'ouvrage, c'est son tour. Pendant qu'il prend la lecture, elle regarde la nuit bleue à travers la fenêtre.

Une tête se glisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'est le brun de tout à l'heure, celui aux cheveux lisses et à l'air assuré qui a fait une remarque sur ses tifs.  
\- Ah, vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais.  
Lily hausse un sourcil vengeur. Elle pense qu'il est stupide, elle a raison.  
\- Écoute, mec, désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'était juste une vanne, rien de bien méchant.  
Ses excuses sont aussi désinvoltes que la manière dont il tient sa robe de sorcier sur l'épaule. Faux-jeton. Pourtant, le visage de Lily s'adoucit.  
\- Je voulais vous prévenir, on arrive d'ici 10 minutes. Prenez vos robes et laissez vos bagages, ils seront portés dans nos chambres.  
Il se prend pour qui, l'autre ? Sous prétexte qu'il vient de la grande et noble lignée des Black -Severus est incollable sur toutes les grandes dynasties, à 8 ans, il les a même utilisées pour remplacer les 7 familles du jeu moldu favori de Lily- il se croit obligé de tout leur expliquer. Il leur fait sentir qu'eux, contrairement à lui, n'ont pas l'habitude qu'on prenne en charge leurs affaires. Parce que eux, sont de basse extraction. Lily remercie, elle ne note pas l'outrage. Le brun leur fait un clin d'œil et disparait.

\- Tu les as retrouvés ?  
James l'attend dans le wagon suivant  
\- Ouais c'est bon, je me suis excusé aussi. M'est avis que c'est pas des rigolos, ces deux là.  
Sirius fait la moue.  
\- Avec un peu de chance, ils iront à Poufsouffle et on en entendra plus parler.  
Une fille à l'écharpe jaune leur jette un regard noir, ça les fait marrer. Encore une blaireau de vexée, une. Il devrait en faire un jeu, à celui qui aura chambré le plus de poufsouffles d'ici la fin de l'année. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont gentils, mais pas fute-fute... Et qu'ils mangent n'importe quoi. Un peu comme des boursoufs, en fait. D'ailleurs, ça se prononce presque pareil.  
\- Tu sais quelle maison tu préférerais ? demande James.  
\- Pas Serpentard, en tout cas. Toute ma famille y est, j'ai pas envie d'avoir mes cousines sur le dos... Et franchement, j'ai déjà un troupeau de serpentards sur mon arbre généalogique, les réunions de famille c'est la valse des horreurs. Glauque à mort.  
\- Ouais, mon père dit la même chose. Il me tue si je vais dans cette maison de fous.  
\- Le mien, il fera une attaque si je n'y vais pas. Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup...

Le train freine et s'arrête. Les deux garçon descendent sur le quai.  
Il bruine. Les grands marchent d'un bon pas pour rejoindre des diligences noires. Dans la nuit sombre, Sirius les devine par jeux d'ombres : les fenêtres contrastent en ovales vacillants, la tête des calèches tremble sous une lanterne suspendue.  
Un énorme bourru balbutie dans sa barbe :  
\- Les premières années, par ici... Avec moi les premières années !  
Pas moyen de le louper. Il porte une tunique de toile et un blouson en patchwork de cuirs. Sous son ventre, large comme une outre débordante, une ceinture à laquelle pendouille une bourse, une flasque et un couteau. La pluie brille dans sa barbe et ses cheveux frisés.  
\- Les première années...  
Ça va, on a compris. Le cheptel de mioches se rassemble autour du géant. C'est à peine si ils lui arrivent à la taille.  
Ça le remue toujours un peu, ces petites têtes aux joues rondes, aux yeux endormis et ébahis d'une seconde à l'autre, on dirait des poupons. Les plus grands le saluent parfois d'un signe de tête. Tiens, voilà l'ainée des Black, avec son insigne brillante de préfète-en-chef. Une bonne petite, qui devient une belle femme, d'ailleurs. Toujours polie, rien à voir avec la crapule qui lui sert de benjamine. Rien que l'an dernier, il l'a vu 4 fois en retenue, et à 11 ans à peine, elle se comporte déjà comme la reine des snobs. Le petit Lockart grimace parce qu'il va salir ses chaussures, jette à la boue un regard méprisant et fait voler sa blonde crinière d'un ample mouvement de tête, signifiant à la cantonade que la gadoue ne l'atteint pas. Toujours à faire le show, blondinet. A cause de cet andouille, le géant a passé l'été à retailler le terrain de quidditch. On n'a pas idée d'aller y sculpter son nom en lettres géantes... Où est-il allé chercher ça, le sacripant. Mine de rien, Hagrid aimerait bien qu'il recommence, histoire de lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffe... Et puis ce serait marrant de le récupérer en retenue avec la petite Bellatrix, rien que pour les voir se chamailler une heure ou deux.  
Les frères Prewett sortent parmi les derniers, deux têtes rousses, deux démarches dégingandées. Il leur rend leur salut puis se tourne vers sa fournée de nouveaux venus.  
\- Les premières années... bonjour. Bonsoir. Bref. Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard, votre nouvelle maison. Vous verrez, c'est très sympa. Enfin, moi en tout cas je m'y sens comme chez moi depuis ma première année... Il vaut mieux d'ailleurs, puisque c'est chez moi. Bon. Suivez moi, on y va.

Au pied d'un escalier sinueux qui serpente jusqu'au lac -Attention, les marches sont glissantes- Hagrid compte de nouveau les petites têtes. Il y a le compte.  
\- Bien, euh, alors. On va monter dans les barques, par quatre, et rejoindre le château, que vous voyez de l'autre côté.  
Sous les nuages et le croissant de Lune, Poudlard n'est qu'une ombre majestueuse, tranquille et informe. Les milliers de fenêtres se découpent comme autant de petit carrés orangés, remplaçants des étoiles absentes. Les enfants ouvrent ronde leur bouche, manqueraient plus qu'ils oublient de regarder ou ils mettent leur pieds. Et voilà, y'en a un qui a plongé ses godasses dans la vase. Chaque année, ça ne loupe pas.  
\- Regarde un peu ou tu mets les pieds, toi là.  
Les petiots sont tous installés, les barques glissent sur le flot, sous la brume. Le clapotis de l'eau double leurs chuchotements.  
\- Attention au calamar géant, il pourrait en attraper un ou deux pour son diner...  
James Potter lance un coup de coude à Sirius Black, félicitations muettes pour sa sortie. Le garçon se rengorge, un sourire arrogant sur son visage de bébé.  
Hagrid jette un œil au brun qui essaie déjà d'effrayer ses condisciples. Ça promet. Une petite maigrichonne prend la parole. Sous ses paupières lourdes, ses yeux sont inquiets et sa petite bouche tremble :  
\- Il y a vraiment un calamar, monsieur ?  
\- Oui, oui. Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu lunatique.

Pas de quoi rassurer la jeune fille. "Aller, Irma, c'est juste une énorme bestiole avec des tentacules visqueuses. Si il a faim, il choisira le géant, toi t'es trop maigre, même pour un apéritif. Allez Irma..."  
La barque cogne contre un ponton de pierre. La gamine enjambe précautionneusement le rebord. C'est un peu visqueux. Elle fait attention à chaque marche. Autour d'elle, les autres nouveaux n'en mènent pas plus large. Une petite rousse discute activement avec un garçon à l'air maussade. En bout de queue, la tête de lard qui a parlé du calamar croise ses bras derrière sa tête, comme si rien au monde n'était plus naturel pour lui que de gravir des marches glissantes au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle jette un regard à moitié rassuré à son voisin, un petit gros qui souffle à cause de l'effort.

Arrivés en haut, le château se dresse vers le ciel. Les nouveaux se tordent le cou en cherchant la cime des toits.  
Pourvu qu'ils distribuent des plans, sinon elle arrivera en retard à tous ses cours.  
Le gardien des lieux pousse une lourde porte et recompte les têtes lorsqu'elles trottinent à l'intérieur.  
Le hall de pierre est silencieux et froid. L'humidité de l'automne dégouline doucement sous leur chaussures.  
\- Je vous laisse ici les petits. La directrice adjointe va venir vous chercher dans trois minutes, pas de bêtises, hein ?  
Le gros barbu se glisse dans la pièce d'à côté, aussi discrètement que lui permet sa carrure de Boutefeu chinnois. Le temps qu'il passe entre les battants de la porte, la clameur de la salle les réchauffe, puis c'est le silence. Irma parcours des yeux les murs surchargés de peintures. A côté d'elle, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs essaie d'estimer leur nombre. Il fait sombre, Irma ne devine pas grand chose. Elle a a l'impression que tous les portraits se penchent vers eux en murmurant, c'est flippant. Quatre grands sabliers trônent sur le mur de gauche, les vasques supérieures débordent de pierres chatoyantes. Un animal de marbre soutient et protège chaque réservoir.  
Des pas claquent sur les dalles, une femme austère descend le large escalier. Ses cheveux sont tirés sous un chapeau noir, une gemme ferme son col et masque son cou. Une cape verte taille sa silhouette à coup d'angles. Elle ne dit pas un mot avant d'arriver au pied des marches et d'avoir toisé chacun des élèves.

\- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe à Poudlard. Nous allons entrer dans la Grande Salle, restez groupés. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous assoir et je vous coifferai du Choipeaux Magique, qui vous affectera dans une des quatre maisons de l'école : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et bien sur Gryffondor, ma maison.  
Un sourire traverse son visage aussi brièvement qu'un éclair. Elle reprend :  
\- Je compte sur votre bonne tenue tout au long de la Cérémonie de Répartition.  
Ses yeux perçants et sa bouche pincée font déglutir les petits nouveaux. Intérieurement, elle jubile. Elle fait son petit effet, comme toujours. Droite et sèche, elle se retourne vers les portes, qui s'ouvrent pour la laisser passer. La harde de bambins la suit dans l'allée centrale, entre les tables des poufsouffles et des serdaigles. Au bout de l'allée, elle tend le bras pour stopper les enfants. Sur l'estrade, au milieu de la tablée des professeurs, Albus s'appuie sur ses coudes. Il se penche lentement et lui adresse un clin d'œil appuyé. Un peu plus et il grillerait sa couverture de mégère rigide.

Elle fait claquer ses talons sur le sol, ça résonne. Elle rejoint le choixpeau, déroule sa liste. En face d'elle, les nouveaux venus se tassent comme si elle allait les manger.  
C'est à peine s'ils osent s'attarder sur la décoration. La voix de Minerva sonne claire dans la Grande Salle presque silencieuse :  
\- Edward Avery.  
La directrice adjointe lève les yeux au dessus de ses nouvelles lunettes. Elle pourrait s'en passer, elle voit plutôt bien, mais c'est un jouet rigolo. Elle les fait glisser sur son nez et regarde les élèves par dessus les verres, ça fait encore plus grincheuse.  
Le gosse qui s'avance est un robuste gaillard surmontée d'une houppette de cheveux châtain. Directement chez Serpentard, Horace a un sourire satisfait. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour cerner les gens.  
\- Florencia Billing.  
La fille qui hésite est filiforme jusqu'à ses cheveux filasses. Entrée trop tôt dans l'adolescence, pas de chance ma petite. Elle tremble sous le Choixpeau, qui l'envoie à Serdaigle. Cette fois ci, c'est Filius qui doit être satisfait. Sans se retourner, Minerva devine l'enthousiasme de son vieil ami. Comme c'est la première de sa maisonnée, il est même possible qu'il se tienne debout sur sa chaise.  
\- Sirius Black.  
Encore un Black, encore un serpentard. Il a bien la dégaine, nonchalance amusée, sourire en coin. Il souffle sur une mèche qui retombe devant son œil droit. Heureusement, ça ne sera pas pour elle. Il faut toute la bonhomie d'Horace pour rester positif en face de ses crapules, dont le passe temps favori est de contourner le règlement.  
Le vieux couvre chef s'enfonce sur le crane de l'enfant. Manifestement, il est d'accord avec la directrice de Gryffondor :  
"Oh, encore un héritier de la noble et ancestrale lignée des Black. Un peu plus et vous concurrencerez les Weasley. Comment ça pas à Serpentard ? Merlin sait que tu es le genre d'élèves qui aurait plus au grand Salazar... Non, tu es sur de toi ? C'est un peu tôt pour la rébellion adolescente... Cela dit, faut pas être une poule mouillée pour défier Walburga et son caractère d'hippogriffe en rut... Allez, va pour..."  
\- Gryffondor !  
Le brun rejoint la tablée rouge et or sous le regard amusée de McGonagall. De l'autre côté de la salle, sa cousine Bella s'est étranglée avec son jus de citrouille. Andromeda lui tape dans le dos tandis que Cissy retrousse son nez devant le manque de tenue de la benjamine. Ça lui fera les pieds, à Bella, elle l'a poursuivit tout l'été pour lui apprendre quelques tours de magie noire, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas honte à leur nom lors de son arrivée chez les serpents... Sirius adresse un clin d'œil à sa grande cousine. C'est gratuit, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

\- Il ne paie rien pour attendre, le mioche...  
\- Bella, laisse le un peu. De toute façon, tante Walburga l'étrillera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En comparaison, je doute que tu puisses intimider Sirius le quart d'une seconde...  
Andromeda ne comprend décidément rien à la vie. Bella a toujours su que son ainée manquait de caractère. Elle se tourne vers sa voisine de gauche, l'avertit d'un froncement de sourcils qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à mentionner son cousin. Matidia hausse les épaules et se passionne soudain pour la suite de la répartition. Trois autres gosses rejoignent la table rivale avant que Pulcher Falconer ne se drape de vert et d'argent. Lucius lui sert la main, le petit a une tête de hibou ébahi. Ses sourcils rebiquent et pointent vers le ciel, on dirait les moustaches d'un chat -en plus court, merci pour lui.  
Il est de plus en plus beau, Lucius Malefoy. Ses traits sont réguliers, ses gestes élégants et sa voix posée. Parfois, Bella rêve qu'il la remarque. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusion, c'est pas une petite troisième année qui va arrêter le regard du Prince des Serpentards. Avec ses boucles dignes de la toison d'Hagrid, ses yeux ronds comme des bavboules, elle n'a rien de la classe attendue d'une lady Malefoy. Non pas qu'elle aie l'intention de se marier, hein. Simplement, parfois, elle rêve que le beau Lucius la distingue, elle parmi les beautés froides, embrasse ses frisotis foutraques, parce que ça a du charme, et qu'elle oublie qu'elle est la moins jolie des trois sœurs Black. Trêve de rêverie.  
Le gosse aux cheveux châtains qui passe sous le choipeaux miteux a sous les yeux des valises violettes dignes d'un œil au beurre noir. Il est blafard, trop chétif pour les rejoindre. Elle mise sur Serdaigle, Gregory sur Poufsouffle (n'importe quoi, beaucoup trop maigre...). C'est Rodolphus qui encaisse les noises, encore un lion. Elle croise son regard rêveur quand il s'installe au milieu des gryffondors bruyants et gesticulants. Pauvre gosse, elle le plaint et l'oublie.

Au moment où ses fesses touchent le bois du banc, le stress glisse de ses épaules et s'évapore. Remus souffle, pose son menton contre la table de chêne, sa joue effleure l'assiette dorée. Un grand roux lui claque le dos, un brun à la mâchoire carrée lui tend une main cordiale :  
\- Je suis Franck Longdubat, le préfet des Gryffondor. N'hésite pas à venir me voir au moindre soucis.  
Remus glisse un sourire timide, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire au milieu de cette agitation. C'est très amusant, alors il se fait discret et guette les gestes de sa désormais seconde famille. En face de lui, il y a le brun de tout à l'heure, celui qui faisait peur aux filles avec ses histoires de calamar géant. Accoudé à la table, une jambe repliée devant lui, il guette la suite de la répartition en mordillant machinalement sa lèvre. Les yeux de Remus effleurent la table. Le pourtour des assiettes est sculpté d'arabesques, entrelaçant les animaux totems des quatre maisons. Il y a une inscription en latin qui longe le rebord des gobelets : _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. Dragon dort... quand-à la suite, aucune idée. Le blason de l'école décore les fourchettes comme un monogramme précieux. Le gamin se sent un peu tache, dans le décor, mais personne n'a l'air d'y faire attention. 7 années ici... ça va être la belle vie. Un pincement sert son cœur lorsqu'il pense à ses parents, qui de déménagements en déménagements ont tout perdu et vivent avec le minimum. A l'autre bout de la table, une mousse blanchâtre et translucide émerge au milieu des assiettes. En dessous de la mousse, un front. C'était donc des cheveux... Remus se relève pour voir émerger une moustache majestueuse, un sourire satisfait, une fraise, un pourpoint et un gentilhomme bedonnant. Longdubat prend la parole :  
\- Hé, les nouveaux, voici le fantôme de Gryffondor, Sir Nicholas de euh...  
\- de Mimsy-Porpington, mon cher Monsieur Longdubat. En 5ème année, j'eusse espéré que vous aviez retenu mon nom complet, jeune homme.  
Le grand roux se penche vers le petit Remus et chuchote :  
\- Il est susceptible, mais il est cool, t'en fais pas. A part si tu lui demande ce qui est arrivé à sa tête...  
\- Sir Mimsy-Porpington, qu'est il arrivé à votre tête ? Lance négligemment Sirius qui n'a pas perdu une miette de la confidence.  
Le fantôme se renfrogne, traverse le malotru et lui fait une démonstration. Il tient sa caboche par l'oreille, tire un coup sec et elle bascule sur son épaule droite.  
\- Trop cool, s'enthousiasme l'impertinent.  
\- Heureusement qu'on a encore rien mangé, glisse Remus.  
Vexé, le fantôme rejoint l'autre bout de table et l'attention retourne à la répartition. Les applaudissements vrombissent autour de Remus, qui s'y joint. En face de lui, le brun semble soulagé : son copain est réparti à son tour à la même table qu'eux. Il lui fait des grands signes et replie sa jambe pour lui faire de la place. Un brun à lunettes se glisse sur le banc et sert chaleureusement les mains alentours.  
\- James Potter, se présente t-il. Hé, Salut Lily, pas à Serpentard finalement ?  
La rousse à qui il s'adresse se fend d'un sourire.  
\- Merveilleuses capacités de déductions, James, chambre t-elle gentiment.  
Le nouveau venu se tourne vers le brun qui l'attendait :  
\- Alors vieux, t'as échappé aux serpents ?  
\- Ma mère va être folle de rage, je parie sur une beuglante par jour toute la semaine prochaine.  
Ça le fait marrer.  
\- Pourquoi tu lui dis, alors ?  
\- J'en ai pas l'intention, c'est mes cousines qui vont s'empresser de faire les coursières.  
\- Je suis sure qu'on peut trouver le moyen d'assaisonner leurs crèmes de jour à la potion d'Enflure...  
Sirius s'esclaffe et désigne le choixpeau d'un coup rapide du menton :  
\- Regarde, c'est le ringard du train.

Une moue méprisante et moqueuse balaie le visage de James lorsque le maigrichon est reparti à Serpentard. Ils ne l'auront pas dans les pattes, l'avorton en mal de reconnaissance. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa copine rousse, elle a l'air un peu déçue mais résignée. Elle agite la main en direction du garçon, qui marche vers la table opposée sans un regard pour elle. James sert les dents, c'est vraiment un petit con, l'autre serpent. Il se souvient des yeux remplis d'excuses qu'avait Lily, lorsque le choixpeau a annoncé la couleur.  
Il se détourne vers les autres membres de la maisonnée. Sirius entreprend de lui conter avec moult détails la démonstration du fantôme quasi-sans-tête. Il y est encore lorsque le directeur, un vieux barbu à la voix malicieuse entame son discours. Les deux garçons n'écoutent que d'une oreille sur quatre, mais applaudissent à tout va lorsque la nourriture apparait dans leurs assiettes.  
Le repas file, les plats valsent, c'est la course pour gouter à tout. Trois places plus loin, un petit gros fait déborder son assiette jusque sur la table. James le désigne d'un geste de tête à son voisin. Le gars d'en face, presque aussi blanc qu'un fantôme, a le sourire réprobateur et les yeux amusés.  
Au dessus de leurs têtes, les chandelles en nuée se consument, sans qu'une seule goutte de cire ne vienne gâcher les plats. La lumière des bougies rougit la salle.

Longdubat racle une dernière fois son assiette et pose sa petite cuillère. Il lance à la cantonade :  
\- Les première-années, on va rejoindre la Salle Commune et les dortoirs... Rendez vous dans trois minutes en bas du grand escalier, dans le Hall.  
Une fille à la peau brune fait voltiger un nuage de tresses en se tournant vers le préfet :  
\- Hé, Frank ! T'as qu'à aller les attendre au pied des marches, je vais battre le rappel ici.  
L'adolescent marque son assentiment d'un hochement de tête, enjambe le banc. Au bout des tables, dans l'embrasure de la porte, il tope dans la main d'une brune à la cravate verte.  
Quelques élèves sont déjà debout, quelques places sont déjà désertées. Sirius est prêt, James se redresse pour le rejoindre. Plusieurs enfants se joignent à eux. Dans le hall, le préfet des rouges et or est au beau milieu d'une discussion animée avec une fille aux cheveux courts.  
\- Je peux pas faire cette ronde, Longdubat. Hengis a choisi cette date pour la sélection de l'équipe. Il faut qu'on échange avec Lucius et Greville.  
Sirius se penche, James tend l'oreille :  
\- Il a vraiment un nom ridicule, le préfet. Il perd toute crédibilité...  
Les deux garçons se gaussent.  
\- Flint t'a déjà vu voler, ça fait trois ans que tu joues pour les serpentards !  
La brune hausse le ton et fait valser ses boucles d'oreilles :  
\- Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de louper la sélection pour ton petit confort, Longdubat !

Sagement rangés derrière la serpentard, un cortège de verts et argent suit la dispute avec intérêt. Leurs capes ont changé de couleur à l'instant même ou le choixpeau a énoncé leur maison. La doublure est de velours vert bouteille, le blason de Salazar sur leur cœur. Le tocard du train se tient au milieu d'eux, au deuxième rang. James la joue hâbleur, passe une main dans ses cheveux :  
\- Alors, Servillus, tu t'es trouvé des petits copains ? Lily n'est plus assez bien pour toi ?  
La rouquine fulmine, elle se campe devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. C'est ridiculement mignon.  
\- Potter, on t'a pas sonné. Ta vie est si naze pour que tu t'occupes tant que ça de celle des autres ?  
\- Hé, Servilo, t'as besoin d'une fille pour te défendre ?  
Cette fois ci, c'est Sirius qui renchérit. Servilo, c'est encore mieux que Servillus. James s'esclaffe. Le serpent maigrichon s'avance vers eux, pose une petite main blanche sur l'épaule de Lily.  
\- Mêlez vous de vos affaires, bandes de veracrasse, ou sinon...  
\- Sinon quoi, Servilo ?  
Il a sorti sa baguette, Lily lui fait les gros yeux :  
\- Sev... sa voix se fait suppliante.  
\- C'est quoi ce cirque ? tonne soudainement Longdubat. Le premier soir, vraiment ? En première année ? C'est haut comme un lutin de Cornouailles et ça veut déjà faire sa loi ? Range cette baguette. 15 points de moins pour Serpentard.  
\- Le premier soir, vraiment ?  
Une voix railleuse traine en répétant les mots du gryffondor. Un grand blond aux cheveux longs comme des écheveaux de soie s'approche.  
\- Peut-on savoir quel prétexte puéril et fallacieux tu as inventé, pour retirer des points à ma maison sitôt passées les portes de la Grande Salle ?  
\- Malefoy. Ton condisciple menace les miens. Avec sa baguette.  
\- C'est sur, Longdubat, un première-année qui dégaine le premier soir, il y a de quoi t'effrayer. Ces deux là l'ont provoqué. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Chacun.  
Le préfet rouge et or est trop stupéfait pour répondre quoique ce soit. Son homologue hausse les épaules et s'adresse aux nouveaux :  
\- C'est parti les serpentards. Par ici.  
\- Hé, Longdubat, oublie pas de prévenir Greville pour l'échange !  
La voix de la brune sonne joyeusement. James la regarde, cherche des yeux Servilo, lui tire la langue avant qu'il ne se détourne.

Severus peste. Potter est un enfant de salaud. Une fois de plus, c'est à dire pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, le binoclard imbu de lui même est venu lui chercher querelle. Devant Lily, et devant tous les élèves de sa classe. A propos de Lily, il ne lui a même pas souhaité bonne nuit. C'est à peine si leurs yeux se sont croisés depuis qu'elle est partie à la table rivale. Il a cherché son regard, pourtant. Deux, trois fois.  
Bon, il pourra toujours lui parler demain. D'après l'emploi du temps, ils ont pas mal de cours ensemble.

Il regarde ses pieds sur le chemin qui descend vers leur Salle Commune. Fait un effort pour relever le nez, il aurait l'air de quoi si il n'est pas fichu de retrouver son dortoir demain ? Éclairé par des torches moyenâgeuses, le trajet a travers les cachots est lugubre.

Lucius Malefoy s'arrête devant un mur semblable à tous les autres pour faire un speech sur les mots de passe. Maussade, Severus n'écoute que par intermittence. C'est dégueulasse. Il rêve de son entrée dans la maison de Salazar depuis qu'il a 7 ans, de son arrivée à Poudlard depuis qu'il en a 5. Poudlard, l'immense château aux milles recoins, le luxe, le confort, la vaisselle ouvragée, les tableaux sur chaque mur, les armures étincelantes, les armoiries entrelacées, les livres, les vieux grimoires, les fenêtres à croisillons, les dix mille bougies. L'arrivée, avec la belle Lily, dans leur monde.  
C'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, adieu aux parents qui se dessoudent pour un oui ou un non, mère aplatie d'amour par un simple moldu, c'en est fini ! Du gris de Carbonne-les-Mines, la fumée acre, la brume, la suie, la toux. Les enfants et leur coupe en brosse et leurs fringues déchirés, qui jouent au ballon, gueulent comme des porcs, joues rougeaudes, cassent les vitres, remuent leur gras, coursent les maigrichons le long des terrains vagues. Les filles aux cheveux pétard, les yeux cerclés de noir. Les briques. La tôle. L'ennui, l'ennui qui suinte, s'infiltre comme la pluie et l'humidité, comme la pluie -encore ! qui écrase la suie sur le goudron, dans des ruisseaux sales, qui laissent des traces noirâtres.  
Et il faut que deux foutus gosses de riches viennent lui gâcher son jour. Son premier jour. Deux foutus gosses de riches, avec leurs bravades et leurs égos, tout ça pour jouer, parce que ça les amuse, parce qu'ils s'ennuient, parce qu'ils ne savent rien faire d'autre. Et sa Lily, dans la même salle commune, qui gagnera les points qu'ils perdront. Sa Lily d'enfance, à qui il a promi monts et merveilles, qu'il émerveille de ses récits depuis des lustres, qu'il voulait mener en reine dans leur nouveau monde, et qui le voit petit, faible et terne au milieux des éclats de Poudlard. Il est de Carbonne-les-Mines, il y retournera, à la fin, à la grisaille.

Lucius Malefoy a finit son petit discours, le mot de passe déchausse les dalles du mur. Comme les autres, Severus lève les yeux vers sa nouvelle maison, comme les autres, il écarquille les yeux. Une vaste pièce s'étire devant eux. Toutes les parois sont de pierre grise. Le long des murs court une fresque sculptée, interrompue à intervalle régulier par de hautes fenêtres gothiques. Derrière les vitres, l'eau du lac de Poudlard dort paisiblement. Il est tard, il fait sombre, mais surement demain, à la lueur du jour, ils pourront observer les créatures marines. Pour l'heure, les profondeurs invisibles les bercent doucement, au rythme des flots. Le feu crépite de concert. La lumière rouge et la lumière verte se cherchent. De larges fauteuils de cuir noir tendent vers eux des bras délicatement ciselés. Quelques élèves sont déjà installés, deux garçons s'affrontent silencieusement autour d'un plateau d'échec monté en guéridon.  
Sous leurs pieds, de lourds tapis verts. La lumière du feu relève les éclats des fils d'or et d'argent qui s'enchevêtrent.  
Lucius Malefoy est satisfait de son petit effet, Lucinda lève les yeux au ciel quand il hausse un sourcil pour conclure :  
\- Bienvenue chez vous.

 **•••**

 _Piou, celui là, j'ai cru que j'en verrai jamais la fin, alors que tout le plan étai déjà fait._  
 _Maintenant que le décors est planté, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures_  
 _Pruny_


End file.
